Something About Laura
by lilmissharrison
Summary: 18 year old Laura Harriet Watts was an ordinary girl from Liverpool, battling the cliche. She wasn't a drag, but people had told her she looked like one. A night came to her life when she felt like everything that was bound to happen would be right. There she meets this boy, a boy her age, so quiet and mysterious and interested her in a peculiar way. A George Harrison fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

_**AUGUST 1962.**_

Smoking a cigarette, taking a swig from a bottle of beer, I tapped my feet along to the music of the band playing. I was alone, sitting in this room full of drunk teenagers. I didn't want to be bothered. It was dark and all I can see was smoke. I can barely see the faces of the band playing, but they sounded good.

"What's a fine bird like ya doing alone ere eh?" A drunken but familiar voice spoke behind me. "I'm not interested in having company at the moment, thank ya very much." I told Jake, the son of The Jacaranda's owner. "Oh come on. Ya know you want to babe." Jake started to plant kisses on my neck. I elbowed him on the stomach quite too hard, I heard him grunt. "I din't know ya'll be this aggressive! I always thought ya were the flirtatious type." He whispered in my ear, his hot and stinky breath I felt. "Bugger off." I walked out of my table but someone, or something caught my arm. "Come on Laura. Let's go somewhere private." I was struggling and shouting but no one seemed to hear me. Jake pinned me on an empty, dark bar where no one else was. He started to kiss me on the lips, my neck, his hands continuing to my waist. I was struggling to go, and some people might have heard my shouting, because seconds later a few were rushing to us. Luckily enough, there were two bottles of beer on the bar, and I broke them on Jake's head. He was bleeding. It scared the shit out of me. He started cursing and dragged me out of the club, causing a scene. He pushed me violently outside the club, so violently it made me fall to my bum, scraping my right elbow.

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Laura Harriet Watts. I'm from Liverpool. People call me Laura, but my mother calls me L. My father died when I was 8. Since then, it's been my mother and I. She never remarried. I guess she loved my father very much, or maybe found the thought rather pathetic. I live with her and my best mate Johanna Taylor. I call her Jo. She moved in with us a few years back, when her parents died at a car crash. Her relatives wanted to adopt her, but she did not want to leave Liverpool for America. She thought her life was here. She's basically a sister to me, and my mum loves her dearly.

Before I unconsciously start telling you the story of my life, I would like you to know, I am not a drag. Some guys might think that I am, because since I turned 18 last December of 1961, I've been going out alot. Drinking, smoking, going to gigs, but I never hit on anyone. Johanna often tells me that I am a tease to men, but I guess I'd only hit on someone I'm genuinely interested in. So here I am tonight, an 18-year old girl who got kicked out of a bar for almost getting raped, walking the streets in the wee hours of the night with no coat on. Of course, I forgot my coat. If that Jake bloke didn't ruin my night, I should be walking home later this evening, probably a bit drunk, and with a coat on.

"Laura!" As I turned around to the direction where the voice was coming, I felt a little dizzy. Have I already drunk too much? "Laura. Ye forgot yer coat." It was Eric, a friend of mine from school. We weren't really that close, but we talk whenever we'd see each other. "Oh, thank ya Eric." He wrapped the coat around my shoulders. I t wasn't really that cold, but with the volume of drunk men lurking around the streets, best be in it. "Are ye alright Laura? I saw what happened inside there. Then I saw you forgot that so I ran after you." "That's very sweet of ya. I'm fine. Nothing a tough Laura can't do." I smiled at him. He was so pure, so genuine. And he was also just 17. He was a kid really, but he could sneak in clubs because he looked at least 20. "Can I walk ye home? Ye know, just to make sure no dope hits on you again." I nodded. "Why didn't ye bring yer car anyways? And where's Johanna?" I fiddled on the buttons of my coat, closing my body in it. "I didn't feel like driving tonight. Jo is feeling sick." Eric and I continued talking about how our nights ended up until we got to my house. I didn't invite him in though, I was too tired. "Thank ya for walking me home Eric. Goodnight." "Anytime. Goodnight Laura." I looked him off until he disappeared in to the night.

I walked in to our house on my tippy toes, afraid to wake up mum and Johanna. "Yer early?" I jumped at Johanna's voice who apparently was still up and watching Elvis on the television. I joined her and sat beside her on the couch. "I got kicked of The Jacaranda." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. "Kicked out eh? What have ya done?" "Broke a bottle of beer on Jake Williams' head." Johanna couldn't control her laughter. I had to shush her up to avoid my mum from waking up. "Why did ya have to do that?" She asked still laughing but a bit quieter. "He tried to hit on me again. God that lad never learns!" I almost shouted. "Well, guess we're never coming back there again?" "Never again."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I decided to go to my cousin's house. His was just a few blocks away from mine. I needed to know if there's a bar I could go to. He's in this band, and maybe they'd have upcoming gigs I could watch.

"Come on Ritchie! Just one gig! Pleeease?" I asked my cousin who was busy preparing breakfast for him and his mum Elsie. "When are ya lads having a gig again? I miss Rory." "I already told ya I quit Rory's band." He said, flipping the egg he was cooking. "Did ya? I don't remember. What do ya do with yer life then?" I laughed and waited for his answer. Ritchie was like my big brother. His mum, Aunty Elsie was my mum's sister. We grew up pretty close. Being 3 years older, he used to look after me alot when we were kids. And whenever he gets hospitalised, I make it a point to visit everyday, most especially when he fell into a coma.

"I play for this new band, The Beatles. With an A, that is." "The Beatles? Odd name. Why haven't I heard of them before?" I probed, curiously. And partly because I thought the name was ridiculous. "It's because by the time you started going out, they were out in Hamburg trying their luck. I met them there." 'He met them at Hamburg? Those lads might be very good! And good-looking as well!' I thought to myself. I went over to where Ritchie was standing and tugged on his shirt. "Please Ritchie just one gig! Please! I got kicked out of The Jacaranda ya know? I have no place else to go." Ritchie laughed out loud. I glared at him. "Why would ya be kicked out of that club? "I broke a bottle on Jake Williams' head." "Why so?" He asked. "He tried to kiss me..and do things." Ritchie's eyes widened. He was in shock. His cousin, whom he tried his best to keep an eye on for the last 18 years almost got knocked out by a random dope. "Did he hurt ya?" "No, not really. I just had this scab." I showed him the scab on my elbow. I rubbed it lightly and it did hurt. My bum still sort of hurt from him pushing me out. "That bloke. I'll cripple him." "Now don't be silly Ritchie. Just let me go to one gig please!" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. But I really wanted to go. I wanted to see this band. To go out to a new atmosphere. "There is no way I'm taking you with me. They might think I'm a sissy for babysitting me little cousin on me first gig with em!" Oh poor Ritchie. "I don't think so. They would actually approve of you, ya know. I think they'd find me attractive alright." He gave me a sarcastic look and went to frying strips of bacon. "And that's exactly what I don't want happening. Those lads could be very touchy, ya know."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd be there to have fun and listen to music, not to flirt with yer bandmates!" "Oh surely." He whispered under his breath while beginning to place 3 plates on the table. I guess I'm staying for another round of breakfast. "Come on Ritchie! Please? Just one gig. One gig, and I promise I won't bother ya no more. I promise." My cousin scratched his head in frustration and pointed to me. "Saturday. Be here at EXACTLY 7PM. The gig is at 10 but we have to be there early to practise. Do not be late. And wear something decent, ya hear me?" It took me about a few seconds til I hugged him and screeched like a lunatic. "Oh thank ya Richard! Yer the best!" "Get off me! Mum! Breakfast is ready." I cheerfully poured our breakfast tea on 3 cups when Aunty Elsie joined us in the dining room. "I heard screaming?" "Oh Aunty Elsie! Ritchie's taking me to this gig of his and his new band! Isn't that fantastic?" Aunty Elsie, being the sweet woman that she is, gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That is fantastic. Ritchie here is a darling brother, aren't he?" Ritchie smiled, not so conscious of him looking too proud of himself.

That Saturday afternoon, I prepared pretty early. I was so excited for this gig. I didn't know why, but I felt like good things are about to happen that night. I finished wearing my fishnet stockings and zipped up my dress. I wore this black dress that went a little above my knees, shaped my bum quite nicely, but did not show alot of breast. Ritchie would strangle me. I worked on my make-up and decided to go a bit dark on the eyes since it was a night, and really light on lipstick. When everything is done, I grabbed my coat and purse, striding to Johanna's room to see if she was ready. "Jo quit doddling around come on!" "I'm coming, I'm coming." When she got out, I dragged her down the stairs and said goodbye to my mum. "Don't have too much fun girls!" She said. "Oh don't worry mother we will!" I answered back at her playfully. "What's the hurry about Laura?" Johanna asked as we made our way to Ritchie's house. "Ritchie told me to be there at 7PM exact. And, I talked to some of my friends and they said they knew The Beatles! According to them, they sound really good, and are ridiculously fit!" I told Johanna enthusiastically, and I could swear I saw her whole face light up at the word 'fit'. "Let's hurry then!" Johanna dragged me as we ran and laughed in hysterics.

"Goodevening Aunty Elsie, is Ritchie ready yet?" She greeted me and Johanna with a kiss. "He'd be down any moment. Richard your cousin's ere!" Just as after she yelled, he was making his way down the stairs. "Surprised yer not la-what are ya wearing?!" He asked angrily. Johanna had to laugh at my reaction. "What? I always dress up like this when I go out."

"I told ya to wear somethin decent."

"Do ya want me to dress up like a nun?"

Johanna and Aunty Elsie were laughing at mine and Ritchie's row. "Change those clothes now!" "Don't be ridiculous Richard Starkey! What are ya being so paranoid about? Come on yer going to be late. Goodbye Aunty! "Bye darlings! Have fun!"

We got into Ritchie's car, with me in front and Johanna at the back. "When we arrive at The Cavern, I want that coat buttoned, ya understand?" "It's hot in there! Like hell!" He kept his eyes straight on the road. "I don't care." I rolled my eyes at him, irritated. "Come on Richard cut her some slack! It's not like she's gonna get raped or something by those mates of yours, is it?" Johanna said, defending me. "Whatever those blokes tell ya two, don't fall for it easily." Ritchie said seriously just as he pulls over to the club.

Upon entering, the club was still lit and there was no one out, except for a ridiculously good looking lad sitting on the stage, tuning his bass guitar. "Hey Paul." Ritchie greeted him as we made our way to him. Paul looked up and his perfectly shaped eyebrows immediately caught my attention. He also had long, thick lashes that gave emphasis to his lovely eyes. "Hey Ringo. Well, you got yourself here lovely birds don't you?" Paul said, his eyes glued to Johanna's breasts. "Uhh, this is Laura, she's me cousin I told you lads about. And th-" "Hi I'm Johanna. I'm Laura's bestfriend. I'm pleased to meet ya." She shook Paul's hand and they exchanged flirtatious looks. "Hello Johanna, you're very friendly aren't ya?" I was laughing at the pair, especially at Johanna who was evidently elated at the sight of Paul. "Ringo my dear boy! Are ya ready for tonight's show?" A voice came out from one of the tunnels of the Cavern. Then came out two more ridiculously good looking young lads. "Oh, and ya are?" The louder lad came up to me and kissed my hand. I felt my cheeks flush, and Ritchie's stare at him. "I-I'm Laura. I'm Ritchie's cousin." "Ritchie? Oh Ringo! I'm sorry mate." He backed away and nodded at Ritchie. "He's John. And this one's George." John was the louder of the pair. He had his hair pushed up in a Teddy Boy way. He was gorgeous and his teeth were tiny and straight. George, on the other hand was very quiet and reserved. "Hello Laura." He simply said and flashed a crooked grin, which made my heart beat really fast. George was beautifully pale. He seemed a bit younger than the rest, probably the same age as mine. We stared at each other for quite a long time. He literally captivated me. "Hello George." I said shyly and smiled. For a moment, the room fell quiet, as if everyone was watching me and George until Paul broke in. "We're going to get some drinks." Everyone agreed. "Ya and George were quite adorable for a moment there. Later luv." Johanna whispered to me and ran after Paul.

The rehearsal of the band took quite long, but it was worth listening to. They were all very creative, even quiet George brings in good ideas. Their music was quite different from the other bands I've watched. It was so good to listen to. George played so well. You could see the passion in him as he plays, yet was still sort of mysterious. After the rehearsal, I realised that I was looking at George the whole time. He interested me in a peculiar way. I wanted to know him.

**"Laura. Laura. Ya spaced out."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Laura. Laura. Ya spaced out."

Johanna snapped her fingers in front of my face. I could swear I was pale. I was sweating cold. "Ya alright luv?" asked Paul in his concerned tone. "Ye. I-I am. Jo, can I talk to ya for a minute?" I led her to the loo. I could see the lads' still confused faces. Well for one, I was still confused.

"What happened?" I asked Johanna. "Well shouldn't I be the one askin' ya that?" I knew for sure I lost track of what I was thinking. But what caused it, I can't really tell. "Ya seemed like ya seen a ghost of some sort. Or.. was it?" She tapped her fingers on her chin seeming to contemplate. Her face suddenly brightened up at what looked like a brill idea. "Ya did see a ghost! Well, a live ghost, that's what 'e is!" "He? Who exactly are we talkin about ere?" Jo quickly pulled me in for a half hug. "George! Ya were sittin right across him! I couldn't be wrong, can I?" I pulled away from her suffocating frame, and covered her mouth with my free hand. "Oh, shut yer big gob! I don't want any of em hearing things. Let alone Ritchie!" Johanna giggled at my defensiveness. But I couldn't help but feel a hot flush on my cheeks. "Oh you're turning all cherry, you are! Come on, ya fancy the lad don't ya?" I looked down to my fidgeting toes to hide the smirk that was forming on my face. I leaned back on the sink. "Well, ya maybe a bit. He's fit!" We laughed at my frank confession. "He's also very mysterious. Ya know, when I looked at him while he was playing, I felt like there's this mystery in him that I needed to find out. Like, it's always been there for me to find out." Johanna didn't miss the opportunity to make a vulgar statement. "Well if that mystery is under his trousers it wouldn't be long until ya do!" I tried my best not to laugh at Johanna's perverted joke, but I found it hard not to. "No, silly. It's not that. An' I don't even think he's that kind of man, do you?" "Well, I was just playing with ya. Don't think he is, too. Come along now, the lads must be wondering where we are."

As Jo and I got out of the door, a tall, lanky John was waiting at the doorstep. I gasped in surprise, and he was a bit shaken too. "Oh, did I scare ya?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, his dreamy eyes wandering through my blank ones. "I was about to knock to find out if ya were alright. George was getting a bit worried." My stomach turned at the mentioning of his name. "George?" I said in a stupid cracked voice. I managed to pretend to cough to hide my embarrassment. What's wrong with you? "Oh, ya lot worry too much. We were jus' chattin'. Ya know how we lassies are." Jo answered John, saving my face from embarrassment, and dragged me out of John's way. "Wait a minute, John?" "Ya?" He answered, "Did ya hear anything we were talkin' about?" I asked, nervous. "No luv. I was there for half a second before ya got out, don't fuss." I gave him a smile and walked on. That was a relief.

We were all sat at the middle of the bar when people started to come in. "It's showtime lads! Scram!" John ordered. Since the second I met him, I've had a feeling that he held the steering wheel of the band. And aye, he did.

The show was bonkers! Everyone was just going wild. Dancing here and there, drinks spilt all directions, girls screaming, men obviously drunk but nonetheless having fun. And the lads were just amazing. No wonder why they landed a recording deal. But at some point, people booed Ritchie. Being the newest member and all, people were used to having Pete Best on the set. He was obviously loved by half of the crowd, evident to their harsh words. Half of them were shouting "Pete Best forever! Ringo never!" I swear I could've hit someone on the face, but thanks to Jo, I didn't. But then something really worse happened. At the corner and the darker side of the stage, someone had hit George on the face. "Oh! My poor George!" I managed to exclaim. When the show ended, Jo and I hurriedly went backstage to check on the lads. Silly me, instead of comforting my beloved cousin, I went over to George.

**Ringo's P.O.V.**

The show couldn't be any better, not until of course some dopes booed me and hit my friend. When we finished, we all hurried backstage and soon were joined by Laura and Johanna. I was of course relieved that my cousin was there to comfort me. Well, that was what she's been always doin since then. Much to my surprise, she just passed by me and went over to George. Sure, he was the physically injured one. But he wasn't the one being booed, was he? "George, are you alright? Can someone get an ice pack?" Laura commanded and Paul volunteered just as quickly. Not long enough, Paul came back with cloth and ice in it. Laura placed it on George's swelling eye, and he winced and groaned too loud for everyone to hear. "Ya got hit pretty bad mate, din't ya?" I asked him, making my way beside him. "I saved yer sorry arse for it too. That bloke was about to attack ya, he was. Too bad for him I was quick." He answered with anger evident in his voice. "Thanks, I guess. But I could've saved me sorry arse meself." "Stop being silly will ya? Those dopes were being arseholes and don't appreciate talent when they hear one." It was John who said this. I was a bit surprised at how they were all reacting at what happened. "John's right. They shouldn't ave done that. Right, Johanna wanna go get a drink?" Paul, releasing his inner charm, managed to make her agree. "Rings, can I talk to ya for a moment? Outside?" John asked me. Of course, I didn't want to leave my cousin and George alone, but it was John. For all I knew, I didn't want to irk him, so I agreed.

**Laura's P.O.V.**

George was hit pretty bad, and the reason for it, it was quite touching. He took a punch for Ritchie. Something told me that he was a pretty loving friend. But would that help me on finding out about his mystery? Everyone left the room except for me and George. Of course I couldn't leave him alone after I volunteered on aiding his injury. There was silence, an awkward one, until he said something that made me laugh. "Ya know Laura, I think me eye is numb enough now." I was confused, but then I realised that I was still holding the ice pack on his eye. "Oh God I am so sorry! What was I doing?" I managed to look down in embarrassment but George shrugged it off. "It's alright. Thankyou, Laura." I gave him the ice pack for him to put on his eye when he felt the need to. " 'Sall good. That's the least I can do to thank ya for defending my cousin. It was a stupid move, but ya know. I proper think he appreciated it." Again we shared a silence, but this time it was a comfortable one. Then I noticed him wincing in pain. "Ya must really be hurt. Gimme that. Yer not using it properly." He chuckled at my order. I got the ice pack rested on his beaten eye again. I couldn't help but gaze through his beautiful, hazel eyes, and soon enough, his met mine. "Ya ave very beautiful eyes, Laura." He uttered. "That's odd. I was thinking the same about yers too." He held my hand that had the ice pack and rested it on his lap. He started to move his face closer to mine, but a very loud sound stopped him from doing so. "Laura come on, let's get ya ome." It was Ritchie who had a rather drunken Johanna in one hand. "Oh Jo! What the hell did Paul do to ya?" We laughed and soon enough Paul was there on Ritchie's aid. "She has really low alcohol tolerance ya know." I told Paul. "I figured that the hard way." He said and placed a light peck on my cheek. "Gnight luv." He and Ritchie went ahead of me, carrying Jo on both sides. I followed slowly, hoping that George would somehow call out my name before I left.

"Laura." Aye, he did. "I'd like to see you again." I smiled at him, wishing that he got what I meant, and went out home.


	4. Chapter 4

_No One's P.O.V._

That Sunday morning, Ringo was asked by his mum to drop by his aunt and cousin's house to bring over some fruits and vegetables. She always does that, knowing that her sister's too busy at work to even go to the market herself.

"Aunt Marjorie? It's me." He shouted outside their doorstep. Soon enough, his aunt was sprinting toward him with a broom in hand. "Ritchie! Come in. Lovely to see ya me boy." She said with Scouse as evident as Ringo's. "Mum's told me to drop ya off these goods. She says ya were too busy to go to the market this week." He said as he hands her the basket. "Ah, yes. Oh me sweet sister. Tell her I'll give her something when I have the time to buy." Marjorie got the basket of goods from her nephew. She walks to the kitchen, where Ringo followed her, and placed it on the kitchen table. "Is Laura awake? She passed out in me car last night a we went 'ome." "That explains why she's asleep til now! I'll wake her. Laura!" Marjorie went up the stairs and knocked on Laura's door, but not too loud. She knew how her daughter's temper was when a little drunk. "Hey L, your cousin Ritchie is ere to see ya. I'm afraid ya gave him a hard time getting ya 'ome last night. Ta!"

Upstairs, Laura was stirring wildly on her bed. She was awake, but her eyes hurt from too much sun, she can't open them. When she did, and finally decided to sit up, blood rushed from her soles to her head. She was dizzy as hell. Heck, she didn't even know how she got to her bed. She remembered going in Ringo's car, but never remembered going out. She might've passed out, and Paul might've helped Ringo carry her upstairs. What a shame. "Hey L, your cousin Ritchie is ere to see ya. I'm afraid ya gave him a hard time getting ya 'ome last night. Ta!" Said her mother's shrilly voice from the other side of the door. Her head was still throbbing very badly when she decided to walk to the bathroom, wash her face, brush her teeth and change into decent clothes. She was still in the dress she wore last night.

She walked out of her room with her fingertips rubbing her temples. She doesn't remember drinking much, but for her, this was the worst hangover she's ever had. Then she remembered Johanna, who was too drunk to even stand up last night. She walked up outside her room and knocked on the door. "Jo? Are ya alright? Do ya need anything?" Instead of opening up for her, or even answering her question, all she heard was a loud but muffled "Go away!" She might be nursing a worse hang-over. She went down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where she heard her mum and Ringo talking. "Goodmorning, Liverpool." She said bluntly, her fingertips still rubbing her temples. Ringo couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's face. "Next time ya drink, make sure ya got 5 strong men round ya to get you 'ome an up the stairs. Man ya were 'eavy!" She was awakened by what Ringo said. If there was something she didn't want to hear, it's when somene tells her she's heavy, or fat. "I am not fat! I'm also quite sure I'm not that heavy!" She shouted. "Aye, I wa just fooling around idiot. But seriously, Paul and I had a hard time gettin ya out of me car and up the stairs." He laughed as she grew even more furious. "Shut up ya git!"

"Oi! What is this shouting I'm hearing? It's eight in the morning for heaven's sake. We haven't eaten breakfast yet." Marjorie said with two hands on her waist as she walked back to the kitchen. Then like two small kids, Ringo and Laura bowed down their heads and kept quiet. "Now Laura, since you're practically sober now, help me with arranging our table for breakfast. Ritchie, since you're staying for breakfast, why don't you try and wake Johanna up." The two immediately did what they were told. 10 minutes passed, the table was ready. And with sheer dumb luck, Ringo was able to wake Johanna up and have her with them for breakfast.

During breakfast, the mood altered. Though Johanna was still suffering from a terrible headache, they were all laughing about how drunk she and Laura were the other night. After eating, Laura offered to go to the market for her mum and Ringo volunteered to help, since Jo was still evidently hung-over. Marjorie gave them a shopping list and a few quid and the cousins set foot to the marketplace.

"Ya had a great show last night. Poor George, though." Laura said as she takes a bite on an apple from a stall. "I'm sure he's okay." Ringo said. "Are ya alright Ritchie? I mean, those people who booed ya. Ya must be proper pissed. I know I was." "Nah, it's okay. They'll have to get used to me anyway. They don't have lotsa choices ya know." After a conversation about it, she said she was sorry that she had to run to George first after the show. She said that he just looked really helpless and hurt (and fit if she might add, and was she talking to Jo). Ringo said he understood, but had to ask one important question.

"What did ya and George do when John and I left ya last night backstage?" Laura was surprised and literally threw several pieces of the grapes she had tried out of her mouth, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked, quite confused. "Nothing. I mean, nothing happened. We just sat and I just put compress on his eyes, that's it." Laura was more composed now, but nervous inside because she knew she had to lie to Ringo. "Then why was he leaning at ya when I walked in to the room?" Laura's eyes grew wide, but tried to hide it so Ringo wouldn't see. "I-I-he.. The compress fell from my hand. It was getting a bit numb and he got it for me." She gulped. Lie. Ringo was looking at her, suspicious. "Are ya sure he wasn't tryin to **_kiss_** ya?" Laura laughed nervously. "Kiss me, N-no. No! Are ya serious? We didn't even talk." Another Lie. "Yeah? Just makin sure." Ringo than said, a bit relieved.

That night, she decided whether she's going to the gig or not. Ringo had mentioned earlier that they had a gig at the same club that night, but of course he wasn't inviting her. Besides, she said one gig. And he had to keep her away from John. Yes. John has keen eyes on her. As her older brother, he had to make sure John won't touch her. But whether or not Ringo invited her, she decided to go. George invited her, anyway.

Jo decided not to go with her that night. She said that she didn't want to get too involved with Paul, but admitted that she liked him a wee bit. She wore the same color of dress she wore last night, the same length, but a different style. As she was doing her make-up, her mum entered her room.

"So, what's his name?" Her mum asked her with a genuine smile on her face. Laura turned to her direction, confused? "What's whose name mum?" She asked back. "The guy yer seeing? The reason why yer watching another gig of yer cousin's when ya specifically said one gig only?" Laura's eyes grew wide, and her mum laughed at her reaction. "Am I not allowed to go to his gigs, with or without permission?"

"Yes, but ya specifically said one gig, and yer never going to bother him again. Yes, you aren't bothering him, but who invited you this time? What's his name?" By this time, her mother was already behind her, combing her hair like she did when she was a child. Laura couldn't help but smile. She cam tell her mum everything and gave in. "Okay. His name's George. I don't know much about him yet, but I know his eyes are very beautiful..." her smile was up to her ears "..and said that mine were too." Marjorie couldn't help but hug her daughter. From what she had heard, she felt that this George was the answer to her prayers. The man that would see beauty in her daughter's eyes, no matter how much of a mess she is. The man that would love her as much as her father did. The man that would bring back life to her daughter.

_**"I think he's a great man, darling."**_  
_**"I think so too."**_

With that, she knew that she had to see George again.


End file.
